Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait pas mourir
by Linaewenn
Summary: Drabbles sur Bellatrix Black/Lestrange. En pause
1. 1

Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait pas mourir. Bellatrix était immortelle. Bellatrix était une mangemort. Bellatrix était une tueuse. Bellatrix était une Black.

Bellatrix et son sourire. Bellatrix et son rire hystérique. Bellatrix et son amour de la magie noire. Bellatrix était immortelle.

Ces années à Azkaban l'avait transformé… Mais en y repensant. On peut se dire que Bellatrix à toujours était ainsi. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était destinée à être à _son _service.

Bella s'amusait. Toujours. Tout le temps. Bella riait. Elle chantait. Elle était heureuse.

« Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres »

Elle terrorisait aussi. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Elle torturait. Elle y prenant un malin plaisir.

Elle tuait. De sang froid. Bellatrix était une mangemort

Bellatrix était folle. Mais Bellatrix souriait. Parce qu'après tout, Bellatrix faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Bellatrix était une tueuse.

Elle était belle, avant. A Poudlard par exemple. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris. La marque de fabrique des Black. Parce qu'avant tout. Bellatrix était une Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle avait toujours vaincu. Toujours de la même façon. Toujours en souriant. Toujours en riant. Toujours en dansant. Parce que Bellatrix était folle. Folle à lier. Mais respecté. Parce qu'elle était une Black. Parce qu'elle était une mangemort. Parce qu'elle était immortelle.

-Pas ma Ginny sale pétasse !

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas avoir raison…


	2. 2

Voici la deuxième, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais bon, vu le nombre de lecteurs, ça ne doit pas tant vous déranger que ça non ?

* * *

Elle dit qu'elle est prête, elle ment, un peu. Elle n'a pas peur, non, loin de là, mais elle n'a que dix-neuf ans, il est normal qu'elle se méfie. Mais elle ne se défilera pas, elle sera là, à leurs cotés, elle tuera de sang froid, parce que c'est une Black, et depuis peu, une Lestrange.

Elle dit que ce serait un honneur de recevoir la marque. Elle semble sincère, elle est passionnée par la magie noire. Ce pouvoir trop grand pour elle, qu'elle apprend à maitriser, parce que Bellatrix apprend encore, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, elle n'est pas la nouvelle mage noire, seulement un de ses disciples. Mais elle est honorée, comme le veut sa famille.

Alors elle s'avance, elle ne sourit pas, pas encore, ça ne l'amuse pas, un peu tout de même, il y a cette euphorie étrange mélangé à l'appréhension. L'appréhension de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais elle sera à la hauteur, elle sera la première femme mangemort, et la plus forte et loyale d'entre eux. Parce que Bellatrix est la plus grande sorcière de sa génération. Ou en tout cas, elle aimerait.

Et c'est avec son habituel masque hautain et froid qu'elle tend son avant-bras, pour recevoir enfin, la tant attendue, marque des ténèbres.


	3. 3

Elle était presque belle. Avec sa longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffé en chignon, laissant quelques boucles tombés, pour entourer son visage. Elle était presque belle. En mariée.

Presque.

Elle n'est plus aussi jolie que quand elle était enfant. Elle a perdu son innocence, avec les années, avec le temps…

Bellatrix Black va se marier. Elle n'était plus si belle. Elle n'était plus si enfantine, plus si innocente. Mais l'avait-elle un jour été ?

Elle avait avançait, la tête haute, pour une fois, elle ne souriait pas, elle était encore moins belle, avec ce visage froid. Mais elle faisait honneur à son nom.

Et désormais, son nom serait Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. 4

C'était fini.

C'était fini mais elle ne rendait pas les armes pour autant. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais c'était de son devoir, de venger son nom. Son nom à elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, enfermée à vie à Azkaban. Alors, même si c'était fini, même si, pour une fois, elle avait perdu, elle continuait, à lancer ces sortilèges, parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire, parce qu'elle était en colère, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin des Détraqueurs pour commencer à sombrer dans une folie noire.

Le pire était sûrement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas avoir l'espoir d'en sortir un jour, on ne s'échappait pas d'Azkaban, sauf avec l'aide d'un mage noir peut-être.

Mais le Lord était mort.

C'était définitivement fini. Game over.


	5. 5

C'était une de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle croupissait au fond d'une cellule à la prison des sorciers. Mais elle viendrait, bientôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus, soit elle s'enfuyait avec les autres, soit elle y restait.

Lord Voldemort ne viendrait pas la chercher lui-même, ah ça non !

Il n'était pas encore assez fort, il venait de « renaître », et puis, il n'allait tout de même pas se déplacer !

Qu'elle crève donc, ça ne sera pas une si grande perte.


	6. 6

Bellatrix contemplait ces pierres depuis déjà deux bonnes années, et pourtant, elle semblait s'en contenter.

Finalement, c'était une source de distraction comme une autre.

Une source de distraction aussi morbide que l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette cellule, aussi morbide que cette prison toute entière.

Déjà deux ans, et elle tenait toujours, peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

... Ou qu'elle était déjà folle.

Déjà deux ans qu'elle était enfermé ici, mais elle si vous lui aviez posé la question, elle aurait misé sur quinze.

Parce qu'Azkaban la détruisait.

Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux ans.


End file.
